Forced into Forever
by Derekk The Aussie One
Summary: In an Alternate Universe where Sina, Rose, and Maria are different kingdoms, tensions are rising between Sina and Maria, the solution? Meek, shy and frail Armin Arlert has to marry Teasing, Dominating and superhumanly fit Mikasa Ackerman. Rated T in case I feel like making it more risqué. I've found that I can't really focus on one story alone, so THIS IS UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Arrangements

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Attack on Titan, I do own a fat lazy cat though…

NOTE: I may have already put this in the description, but since I have to write the actual story first, I'll say it here, This story is based in a weird sort of AU, it has different kingdoms ruled by royalty, but it also has modern technology, so, the story is set in a universe where Royalty is still the main form of government, and due to something I'm too lazy to make up, all the kingdoms speak english, Also there is an OC but, he has only minor interactions that mostly have no impact. his appearance will be on my profile page.

Random Fact Of The Story: **Alexander "Sawney" Bean** was the head of a 48-member clan in 15th- or 16th-century Scotland, reportedly executed for the mass murder and cannibalisation of over 1,000 people.

ONTO THE SHOW!

* * *

Our Story begins in the kingdom of Sina, the smallest and oldest of the 3 great kingdoms, You see, a long time ago, these kingdoms, Sina, Maria and Rose, used to be at war with each other trying to gain control over the whole region, however, they united when they were attacked by a large Anti-Monarchy group known as Titan, then nearly brought the kingdoms to their knees, but then, something peculiar happened, the group turned on each other, apparently there was some power struggle between some of the members, they all killed each other and the little who survived disappeared, never to be seen again. The 3 great kingdoms then signed a treaty stating they would live in harmony with each other incase anyone should try to invade the kingdoms again, however, in recent years, there has been tensions between Sina and Maria, that is when our story begins.

Now, the King of Sina was a man called Lod Reiss, he is in a meeting with the King of Maria, Levi Ackerman, the two had been talking for 5 hours by now, nothing worked out, until Levi had an idea "How about an arranged marriage?" Levi asked "I'm sure my daughter could use a good king of her own anyways." he joked

"Th-that could work, if I had a son." Lod said, he then thought, should I do this to...him…? "I-I do have a nephew though!" He replied, trying to salvage the deal.

"What use would I have of your nephew? He is only a half blood then!" Levi said angered

"H-he's an Arlert!" Lod replied, trying to calm Levi down

"A-an Arlert?" Levi asked, confused, The Arlerts were the one and only branch family to the Reiss, they were renowned for their strategic skills and were known to separate themselves into different schools of knowledge, a few years back though, they were wiped out by a gang of slavers trying to regain a lost runaway, they were driven out, but the Arlert clan was said to have been wiped out "Which of the schools is he?" Levi asked

"The master school." Lod said, he had this in the bag, The Master School of the Arlerts was the most prestigious of the schools as it's members were experts in all fields of knowledge.

"Th-the master school!?" Levi exclaimed, this was better than getting some snobbish brat from some god forsaken area of hell to marry his daughter, he suddenly sat down again "May I meet the boy?" he asked

"Of course!" He said before pressing a button on the intercom "Derek, could you please bring Armin here? and tell Historia she can come as well." He ordered

"Right-o, your highness, we'll be on our way!" An Australian male said from the other side.

"I must warn you though, Lord Ackerman, Armin is quite shy and distant to anyone except Historia, I think you can gather why he is distant." Levi understood exactly, The boy was clearly traumatized by his family, what child wouldn't be?

They sat there for a while before the doors to the office opened and three people walked in, the first one stepping to the side "Presenting, Lady Historia and Lord Armin!" he said.

"You don't have to do that every time, Derek!" the blond girl, whom Levi assumed was Historia, said before noticing Levi "A-ah, King Ackerman, it is good to see you!" she said as she bowed.

Then, a small head popped out from behind her, it seemed to be a small blond boy, the blond then came out of hiding and said "Hello" with a small bow before hiding behind Historia again, this must be Armin.

"Armin, my boy, come closer, Lord Ackerman won't hurt you." Lod said as Armin unsteadily walked forward towards Levi, who put on a nice smile.

"Hello, Armin, it's nice to meet you." He said, Levi then asked him a few questions, Levi learned that Armin was 16, he was surprisingly small for his age, and that his hobby was reading, that was it really.

"Now, Armin, I have some news for you… Armin… You are going to be marrying Lord Ackerman's daughter." Lod had said, there was a silence in the air, then, Armin did what any reasonable person would, he fainted "I think he was surprised...Historia, take him back to his room." Lod commanded, Historia complied and carried Armin to his room.

"I would also prefer if Armin stayed in Castle Maria, so he can get to know Mikasa better." Levi requested as Lod walked him to the door.

"Alright then, I will have him sent to Maria in a few days!" Lod said, then when Levi left he turned towards the window "It's for the good of many people, besides I'm sure Mikasa will be nice." he said to himself before looking annoyed "Why are you still here?" he asked Derek.

"You never told me to leave." Derek said with a straight face.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Lod screamed and then Derek bolted from the room.

* * *

CUT! Hey there, folks, hope you enjoyed this chapter, tune in next chapter to see Mikasa and Armin meet for the first time, anyway R&R, tell me if you think Derek should stick around as a comic relief or not! Ta-Ta!

Also, if anyone thinks they could make a cover image for me, I'd appreciate it!


	2. Meeting the princess

DISCLAIMER

On the first page

Here's the 2nd chapter to "Forced into Forever" I don't care if no one reads it, I do this mainly because I love to do this.

Also to the review from Ewen, yes I am still going to make Mikasa possessive, love sick girl

ONTO THE SHOW!

* * *

The next day, Armin had finally woken up and was not handling the situation well, not only was he marrying a girl he never met, but he had to stay in the castle of a foreign country for the rest of his life as well! "Don't worry, Armin, it's for the good of both Sina and Maria, besides, Historia and I will come visit you." Lod said, trying to cheer the child up.

Armin was still freaking out until Derek told him "If you feel any better, I have to go with you."

"Really?" Armin said with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm your friend and personal bodyguard, you think I'm going to leave my friend and lord alone?" Derek asked, it seemed to cheer Armin up a little bit, as he stopped sobbing.

The limousine to take Armin and Derek to Maria had finally arrived and, after a long hug between the 2 and Historia, they got in the Limo and started they're drive, as they drove along the "Royal Highway" a road that went to all 3 kingdoms, Armin looked out the window at the forests and farms before turning to Derek "What is it like, living outside of castle walls?" He asked

Derek's eyes suddenly lost the Joking tone that's always present, it freaked Armin out a little "You want to know?" Derek asked, Armin nodded "Well, if I'm going to be honest, it's not a place for people like you, not just because you're a noble, but because you're full of intelligence, and there are people willing to do anything to gain your knowledge for their own gain, there's only one thing you need to know, animals kill to survive, and may feel guilt afterwards, humans kill for greed, and won't bat an eyelash." He finished, the rest of the car ride was spent in silence

* * *

They had finally arrived to the castle and Armin was surprised by it's size, this place was like it's own little city! He and Derek walked to the entrance to see Levi there, waiting for the 2 "Ah, Armin, Derek, good to see you, follow me!" he said, the trio then walked into the castle and walked down a hallway before coming to a door with a sign that said 'Meeting room' they walked in to see two people, a man about age 50, and a girl who was 16 years old, Levi walked up to the man first "Derek, this is Captain Keith Shadis, he will show you around and help you navigate the armory should you need a new weapon." The man, Keith, walked up to Derek.

"What are your skills, soldier!?" he yelled in Derek's face

"Sir, Swordplay, Torture and execution, Sir!" Derek replied, saluting the captain before following him outside.

Levi then turned to Armin "Armin, this is my daughter, Mikasa. Mikasa, this is your fiance, Armin." He said. Armin blushed when he saw Mikasa, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"H-h-hi." He managed to stutter out, then suddenly, Mikasa picked Armin up by his sides and looked him up and down with cold, calculating eyes that kind of scared Armin before she gave him a kiss on the lips and putting him down.

"Aww, you're so adorable!" She giggled with a big smile, inside however, she had other thoughts 'He's small, frail and weak, he's perfect, I'll make sure no one takes him from me, he's MY Armin now!' she then grabbed Armin by the arm and dragged him outside "I'll give you a tour of the castle!" she declared

Levi laughed at the scene "At least Mikasa's taken a liking to the boy, I just hope he doesn't mind her being possessive." He mused as he looked at a picture of his late wife "I still think she got that from you." he stated

* * *

LATER

* * *

Armin had to admit, Mikasa was really nice, she was willing to show him around, pointed everything out, and she occasionally gave him a kiss, she was a little weird as well, like she seemed to constantly look at him, plus she kept stroking his head, but it did feel nice.

"And this is the training area." Mikasa said as she giggled at his expression, he probably hasn't seen a field this big before.

Just then, two of the guards in training walked up, and it was the last two Mikasa wanted to see, Jean and Annie, these two were complete assholes, Jean was a snobbish brat who thinks Mikasa is destined to be his wife, and Annie just liked being a bitch "Mikasa, my princess, is this little brat giving you trouble?" Jean asked, eyeing Armin evilly, this caused Armin to try and hide behind Mikasa.

"No, Jean, infact, he's my fiance, Armin!" Mikasa declared bravely.

"But, Mikasa, we were meant to be!" Jean cried before looking at Armin "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you not to steal my Mikasa!" he yelled before kicking Armin in the gut "Annie, keep Mikasa away!" Annie then suddenly appeared behind Mikasa and put her in a sleeper hold, Mikasa tried her hardest to break free.

"Oh oh, Mikasa, I've become a lot stronger since our last encounter, now watch as Jean beats and maybe even kills that worthless shrimp!" Annie taunted, Jean beat on Armin for a while before a knife was thrown into his leg, he dropped to the ground in pain, then Annie was hit in the back with a blunt object, causing her to let go of Mikasa, who ran to Armin who hugged her, afraid Jean would get back up.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I'm so late!" Mikasa turned to see Derek, holding a wooden club, Keith standing next to him, he looked at Jean and Annie menacingly, then turned to Mikasa "Take him inside!" He ordered, Mikasa complied

As she carried Armin to the castle, Mikasa whispered "I'm sorry, I won't let anyone hurt you again, no one will take you from me, My Armin." she placed a kiss on his lips, he seemed to hold her tighter.

Derek, meanwhile, picked Jean up off the ground "I'm going to show you why attacking a prince was a BAD idea, you asshole!" He declared.

* * *

Meanwhile: in Mikasa's room

* * *

Mikasa was laying on the bed with Armin, holding him and kissing his forehead as he slept 'I'm glad you're mine, Armin, and I'll make sure you stay mine, even if I have to keep you locked in the castle forever.' she thought before kissing his lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth and giggling 'His mouth feels so good.'

* * *

AND, CUT! Hope you liked it, I love that even in a story where Mikasa is supposed to be regal I still make her possessive and creepy, anyway, R&R! Ta-Ta!


	3. Visitors Derek's new stalker!

DISCLAIMER

On the first chapter

ONTO THE SHOW!

* * *

The next day, Armin was well enough to walk again, however he has to use a cane for awhile, Derek decided to stick closer to Armin until he healed, Mikasa had two things on her mind, One: Armin, and Two: How'd Derek deal with Annie and Jean, she decided to ask "So, how'd it go with Annie and Jean?"

"Oh, wonderful! did you know you could rip out someone's lungs through their back?" Derek asked before Armin looked a little sick so he shut up. they then heard a loud beep, alerting them that someone was coming to the castle.

As they walked to the entrance, the guards opened the doors to reveal two people Mikasa knew very well, Eren and Yimr Jaeger, the prince and princess of Rose "Eren, Yimr, it's been too long!" Mikasa said as she shook hands with the two.

"Mikasa, it has, hasn't it? I'm glad we could make it!" Yimr said

"Glad to be here, Mikasa, who's this?" Eren asked as he looked at Armin.

"Oh, this is my fiancee, Armin Arlert!" Mikasa said as she bent down and kissed Armin on the lips.

"H-hi." Armin said, nervous to meet the two.

"It's nice to meet you Armin!" Yimr said with a smile, then she noticed Derek "Wh-who's this?" she asked, blushing.

"Oh, that's Derek, Armin's personal guard." Mikasa said, trying not to giggle when Yimr jumped onto Derek's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, Mikasa, along with Eren and Armin, laughed as he tried to get the girl off of himself.

"Please Help." he said, shuddering as Yimr ran her tongue along his cheek.

"Sorry, but when Yimr wants something, she'll never let it go, unless there;s conflict." Eren replied, feeling sorry for the fedora wearing maniac, he then turned to Armin "Word of warning; If you notice him missing it's most likely my sister." he then turned back to Mikasa "Anyways, we came here to see if you wanted to go into town, being locked up in the castle all day must be boring."

"I'd love to, I just need to change into something less...royal looking." Mikasa said before looking to Armin "You'll be ok if we go into town, won't you?" she asked

"Yeah, but I think I'll stick close to you, so I'm at least with someone I know since I think he's…" Armin trailed off as he looked at Derek "...A bit preoccupied."

"Then it's settled!" Mikasa declared.

* * *

LATER

* * *

After informing The King, they took a limousine to the market, having it stop just outside of the city so as not to raise suspicion, they then headed for the fountain in the center "So, we'll go our separate ways and meet back here, Okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Got it, now come on, baby, let's go somewhere...romantic." Yimr said as she dragged Derek off to god know's where.

Mikasa yelled "Don't break him, Yimr, he's only partly psychotic!" she then looked around to see Eren was gone, she then looked at Armin "So, where do you want to go, sweety?" she asked, kissing Armin's lips.

"We-we could go where you like, o-or find somewhere and, umm, kiss." Armin said, blushing at his own proposition.

Mikasa just giggled "we can do that later, first, I think we should get you some new clothes."

They then walked, or limped, in Armin's case, to a clothing shop where Armin had picked out some clothes and went to a change room, when he stepped out, Mikasa had a blush on her face, that outfit suit him well, it was a simple white dress shirt, a baby blue vest a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes. "W-wow, Armin, you dress almost as good as you kiss." Mikasa giggled as Armin blushed.

"Th-thanks, say, I wonder how the others are doing." Armin said

* * *

Meanwhile: with Eren

* * *

"Do I go for the blue, or the blue?" Eren wondered, looking at 2 different pairs of shoes.

* * *

Meanwhile: with Derek and Yimr

* * *

"Derek, where are you my little psychopath?" Yimr yelled as she searched the ally, he had finally lost her, but she wouldn't give up that easy.

Derek, meanwhile was hiding in a dumpster in said ally, after hearing nothing for a while, he opened the lid and peeked outside, then he heard a voice say "Found you." and almost cried.

* * *

Back with Mikasa and Armin

* * *

"I'm sure they're fine." Mikasa said as Armin paid for his stuff "Now, you said you wanted to go somewhere and kiss?" she asked.

They went back to the fountain and kissed and talked, this went on for 6 minutes before a strange man approached them "Can we help you?" Armin asked, unnerved by the man.

"Die" was all the man said before pulling out a knife and lunging forward, Armin braced himself for a lot of pain but...never felt any, he opened his eyes to see Derek! It looked like Derek tried kicking the knife but it got planted in his leg.

"Don't. Hurt. My. Friends!" Derek yelled as he punched the man in the face, forcing the man's cartilage into his brain, killing him, Derek then dropped to his knees and pulled the knife out of his leg, multiple people asked if he was okay and he brushed them off "You guys okay?" he asked Armin and Mikasa, while wrapping his leg in some bandages a shop owner gave him, they both said yes.

"Oh my god!" Yimr yelled as she tackled Derek to the ground "Who did this!? Who hurt my Derek!?" Mikasa had to admit, she was possessive, but Yimr made her look like a saint.

"What happened exactly?" Eren asked as he arrived.

Mikasa pointed to the corpse "He tried attacking Armin and I, Derek came and stopped him." she said

"Can we just go back to the castle?" Armin asked, feeling worn out by everything

* * *

LATER

* * *

They had arrived back at the castle and saw another limousine was parked outside, as they walked inside, they saw Levi, lord Jaeger, Lod and Historia. "Armin, Derek, what happened to you?" Lod asked as Historia hugged Armin, much to Mikasa's displeasure.

"Lotta fucked up shit, My lord." Derek replied before turning to Lord Jaeger "I'd bow, sir, but your daughter is stopping me from doing that." He said

"That's quite alright, boy, I know how Yimr get's when she finds something she likes." Lord Jaeger laughed "She'll stop if someone else challenges her though."

As if it was set by destiny itself, Historia grabbed onto Derek's other arm and glared at Yimr with the hatred of of 1000 people "He's mine!" she declared, Yimr backed down instantly, Derek was about to thank Historia for playing along before he noticed she had the same look in her eye as Yimr had, yet strangely, it seemed better when she had that look, Historia then kissed him, causing Derek to go red as everyone laughed.

* * *

AND that's it, sorry that Mikasa wasn't as possessive this chapter, I just felt like making a different girl be the possessive love-sick girl, give Mikasa a break. also the guy who attacked Armin, no relevance, just some psycho, you're reading the wrong story if you're looking for a plot. anyways, R&R!


	4. Update

Just a quick update I'm ABANDONING THIS STORY, it is UP FOR ADOPTION!

Bye


End file.
